Diabolik Lovers: Something Wicked
by Wolfcharm
Summary: The air is different in the Sakamaki mansion. Not only is there a new girl in the house, but she's also deathly ill and hiding a secret that might be the key to curing her mysterious illness. Can the brothers handle this new burden? What is the girl hiding and what is her purpose here? Rated T for now.
1. Beginning:AUTHOR'S Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hello everyone, I hope everyone is doing well. I had a story up that I had been trying to work on for a very long time. However, after reading and rereading over my work and trying to type out the same chapter about 10 times, I realized I didn't really like what I was doing with the character and where the story was going. In response to that I had another idea for a story for this franchise. This is that story. Some elements from the other story might be integrated into this one, I just hope this one goes much better than the last one.

On another note, I would also like to say that I'm going to be more serious with my writing and will be focusing more on this story. A chapter will be uploaded every month, at least! I have this note and the prologue done, chapter one is very close to being finished. So, expect more content for this story in the future. Why am I focusing more on this, well I decided that I need some more practice at being a serious writer. By that I mean, I need to actually set deadlines for myself and I need to see if I can reach those deadlines. This will be great test for me and on top of that, I'm going to get some Beta Readers involved, so that you guys get the best content I can put out.

With that said, here you go!


	2. Prologue: Welcome Home

I was finally there. Years of hard work and passion and clawing my way through paperwork and a sea of bureaucrats, I was finally there. I had meant to stop at the mansion later in the week, but an invitation arrived asking for my presence at a stately ball in honor of the new head of the family. I trotted up the steps of the hotel as if I were a young schoolgirl again, full of life and no need to catch my breath. My heart was already racing so fast. In the past week alone that I've been in town, I couldn't help smiling like an idiot nor could my heart slow beyond a light pound. Sleep was almost impossible as images and imaginations raced through my mind of what this night would hold. I had to get ready quickly, my driver was already patiently for me. I reached my floor and stopped as I stepped on the landing. I saw a large box propped up against my door and a bellboy waiting for me, most likely. "A package for you, my lady," he said. "The gentleman insisted I give it to you personally."

He bowed and handed me a blue envelope with my name written in very recognizable handwriting. I smiled and nodded to the man. "Thank you," I said and took the envelope and picked up the box, before I closed the door behind me.

Except for my name there was nothing else to denote what the letter was for, but I knew what was in the box. By the size and weight alone, I knew it was a dress box. One that you get from expensive dress and suit shops. I put down the box on my bed and quickly opened the letter. It was also personally written and I could already it was from his desk from the lingering scents of books and herbs.

 _Considering I know your tastes in fashion and I doubt they have changed very much. I have taken the liberty of buying a dress for you. This is the best one I could find, it should suit you well. I hope to see you there on time and perfect.  
Sincerely yours,  
_ _Your loving servant_

I put down the note and quickly open up the box. Inside wrapped all the way around with dark blue ribbon and resting on a bed of blue roses, sits a dark blue dress. I pull it out gently to look at it in it's entirety. It was a beautiful dress. On shoulder strap with a silk scarf trailing off of the shoulder. It was dark blue up on the torso and slowly faded into a light blue to the hem. I draped the fabric over my form and spun around in front of the bathroom mirror. I was going to be a smash.

The car pulled up in front of the mansion and I stepped out. I felt like a queen in this instance. Camera's flashed and my head was held high. I held a bright, but subtle smile on my face and my eyes were trained on the double doors as they opened up to the inside. The house was all bright and beautiful. Not at all what I remembered it to be when I lived there. Then again I didn't see a lot of parties while I was there. I didn't see many things while I was there. I am announced like a lady at royal court and the servants take my coat and anything else that would distract from me. The people closest to the stairs clapped politely and complimented me. I stepped down and looked at all the guests. I didn't see any familiar face, which was a bit disconcerting. I expected at least a few of the brothers to be down by now. I at least expected, him to be down by now. My neck craned and stretched to look over everyone, but there was still nothing.

I sighed in defeat, but decided it was a good time to try to see the rest of the house. I had seen the inside of the place from top to bottom a thousand times, but it felt like it had been so long. I looked over my shoulder one last time as I opened a door and went through.

Things have changed a bit, since the last time I was there. Things are different now, I've changed and I wonder if he's changed too. I wonder if it's a bad thing to hope that he hasn't. I turned a corner and looked in to find the dining room. The room where I sat and ate meals with this family that I grew to know so well, but wondered if I knew them anymore. I stood in that dark room and looked out at the table now empty of all the fine tableware and the candles blown out. So many memories were in this room. I smiled softly and couldn't help rolling my eyes at a few memories that weren't as pleasant. That seemed so long ago. It had only been a few years, but we had changed. At least I had changed. I couldn't even see him when he walked in, I had no idea of knowing how much he had changed.

The feeling suddenly hit me, dizziness and an abject fear of what I was going to face. Had he changed? How much had he changed? Did he stay the same? What if he didn't want me anymore? I clung to the wall as I started to feel faint and sick. This was a mistake, I shouldn't have come. I stood back up and glanced back at the dining room before I turned around to meet a tall and dark shadow. "So, you did arrive?"

I already felt the snide smile on his face. His tone of voice hadn't changed much. "The dress suits you. I do hope you weren't planning on leaving. I told you before..."

He stepped forward and I held my breath as backed up to grip the back of a chair.

"I will never let you go."


End file.
